MxA (sometimes referred to as Mx1) is a cytoplasmic protein having a GTP-binding domain and GTPase activity. MxA has been implicated in mediating antiviral activity against several RNA viruses. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences of MxA are available at, for example, GenBank Acc. No. BC032602.